Mikan's Loveletter
by loveable123may
Summary: Mikan rote Natsume a loveletter. What will he do with it? A one shot filled with humor and over romantic romance  warning: this story does not contain a real loveletter since i don't kno how to ryt one. but read anyway. its a masterpiece, if i say so mysl


here's another one shot before i finish my third story, **_Mikan's fairytale_** read that one too if you lyk this story :) it's quite gud i think and im proud of it.

**Disclaimer:** disclaimed

* * *

Natsume, Ruka and their gang (just the boys) sat at the cafeteria during lunch and started planning what they would do this afternoon.

"Let's go to central town. I heard they are selling a pure golden gold detector" Koko said.

"Neeeeeeeeaaaaaaaat" the others replied.

"Are you coming as well Natsume, Ruka?" they asked, but ruka declined.

"Sorry, I'm out of money right now, I bought hotaru a ring." He said.

_**Flashback:**_

_Ruka led the blindfolded Hotaru in her seat and opened her eyes. She almost staggered at the sight, for she thought she was going to fall but apparently, they're floating in midair about a thousand feet off the ground. They are now sitting in chairs that are floating as well, and in front of them was a dinner table with a violet rose in the middle; delicious food served before their feasting eyes and surrounding them were dancing little candles that made the night glow brighter than stars. Below them, they could see the lights coming out of houses and buildings and cars and a sweet lullaby filled the air with passion and undeniable romance._

"_Happy Anniversary." Ruka said to hataru, who looked around her in awe. Then Ruka handed her a small box that is wrapped with silken white cloth and lilac ribbon. She opened it and it revealed a simple ring with a purple rose in the middle._

"_What's with this?" she asked. "It is so cheap I may not even sell it for twenty rabbits. What will happen if we break up and I sell this thing? It's not even enough to buy myself a decent meal where I can fill my self up while trying to forget you." _

"_It's not a present. It's a symbol: to tell everyone that you're mine and no one can touch you." Ruka giggled._

"_Well I guess I'll have to stay with you for a bit longer until I get an expensive present that can make me lots of money. You gave me another reason to stick with you again Ruka Nogi." She retorted._

"_What's the other reason?" ruka smiled and leaned closer to her._

"_You don't need to know!" she said as she blushed crimson reaching even her ears, she can't believe he's asking that, and Ruka laughed at her flustered state. Annoyed, she flicked his nose and answered, "It's because I've completely fallen for you Ruka Nogi." And he smiled some more as they spend the night in each others arms, completely savoring these moments until they last._

_**END OF FLASHBACK **_

"Yeah a ring symbolizes that the girl already has someone. I gave Anna chan a ring as well, and now nobody was going after her, it saves me a lot of stress, really." Tobita commented as they finished listening to ruka's story.

"I gave Sumire a ring as well. It was really expensive too because it's a locket-like ring, I even put our picture inside but she threw it at my face. " Koko complained.

"That was because you drew a mustache on her picture, idiot. I gave nonoko a couple's ring as well." Kitsuneme replied, showing off the ring in his finger, and everybody too bragged that they gave their girlfriends rings as well.

"To show possession…" Natsume whispered to himself and got up as the lunch bell rang marking the end of the break.

After school Natsume walked over to his locker room and saw Mikan sneaking something inside.

"Oi polka what are you doing here?" he asked as he popped up behind her making her squeal so loud his ears hurt.

"NAT- NAT- NAT- NAT- NAT- NNNATSUUMMEEEE!" she said nervously as she turned around to face him.

"I- I was not doing anything! I was just—umm—you know… Passing by! Yeah. So uhh… Good bye." She said and ran off.

Natsume smiled_. What was she doing in my locker?_ He thought as he opened it, revealing a cute envelope inside and a "to Natsume" written on it. Natsume took the envelope and looked at it closely, then read the letter that was inside. After he finished reading it he neatly put it back in the envelope and carefully tucked it in his pockets.

"Mikan. You're finally mine." He said and grinned evilly as he walked out of the door.

Morning came and Mikan nervously looked at herself in the mirror. _Did he read my letter?_ She thought anxiously and stood up. Nothing would come if she kept worrying; right now she could only hope that her feelings were reciprocated.

On her way to class, Mikan can't help noticing the glances people gave her. I mean everyone was staring at her, even following her. _Was there something on my face_ she thought, and suddenly a piece of paper came flying and smacked right on her face before she could even find out if something's on it. She then held the paper in her arms and looked at what it was. _Th-this can not be…_ she trembled as she read the paper that contained a photocopied letter and the picture of its sender dedicated to Natsume. HER love letter… WITH her picture too! What's it doing there… then she realized that it was all over the place, as hundreds of it swayed in the air, ground, water, everywhere! Everybody was still looking at her, and she can feel her eyes sting with tears as humiliation and anger overwhelmed her. Afterwards, she ran as fast as her feet could carry and looked for the culprit of this heinous crime. And there he sits so nonchalantly at his sit while everyone around him laughed at loud at the letter she wrote. Suddenly, he spotted her and looked at her so intensely as if he was about to eat her! And then… he smiled; not the usual annoying smirk he always gives but a warm smile that reached the pits of his eyes. What does he want her to do? Smiling like that as if nothing was wrong. But, for Mikan, that smile was enough to make her gather all of her wits and walk up to him, completely forgetting that they are in a classroom filled with laughing bastards. Right now, him and her are the only ones existing in her eyes.

"Natsume Hyuuga! I'll wait for your answer!" she shouted as her whole body flushed profusely from head to toe. But when she turned around to leave, Natsume took hold of her arm and hugged her from behind.

"With this you are mine. Mine only Mikan Sakura." He whispered gently in her ear and she shivered most graciously. Suddenly, Natsume held her chin and turned it around and kissed her so passionately in front of everyone. Afterwards, Natsume pulled her along as he bolted out of the classroom, while everyone just stared stunned at their descending figure.

"Gambatte Mikan!" Hotaru whispered at the corner of the room where she too could witness the whole events.

Once they've reached their usual spot under the biggest Sakura Tree at Gakuen Alice, they stopped running and natsume laid on the ground dragging Mikan along with him.

"Why do you have to show everyone my letter? You put my name and picture there too." Mikan pouted as she lay on top of Natsume beneath the Sakura Tree.

"To show possession…" he answered. "Now when everyone sees you they would know you belonged to me."

"That's so cheap, I was really REALLY embarrassed, you know… why can't you just get me a ring? Even a cheap one like Hotaru's?" she persisted.

"But rings are so clichéd." He retorted as he played with her hair that's now also his. Mikan giggled while she thought of it. It is true in more ways than one.

"Then, what about our engagement party… You don't think I'd write another letter do you?" Mikan asked.

"No… I'll give you a baby. So no matter what happens you can't run away from me anymore." He answered, and with that they both laughed again as their love grew and grew that it was enough to last them for centuries to come.


End file.
